chaos_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance Rules
We have developed the following rules to protect our alliance members and allow you all to grow. Please follow these for the benefit of all. You must know who our allies are. Click ALLIANCE, MANAGE ALLIANCE, VIEW ALLIANCE. List them on paper and keep handy. Update regularly as these change. Always check before attacking others. 1. Protection - all players are expected to use these strategies to protect their troops and resources whenever they are offline and particularly during kill events. * Click on your headquarters, note the level of resources it will protect, keep rss under the limit using them to build, train, research, craft, build traps (note silver is not protected). Share what you have over HQ limits that you can't use with alliance members who need it or send it to piggy (make us stronger not enemies who attack and steal rss). * Build the strongest wall traps you can - these will help protect your city's troops and resources. * Use peace shields or set an 8 hour rally to protect your troops. A good idea is to create a second account in our other alliance. This allows you to set a rally on your second account. Cancel the rally before you attack your target (if it's yourself this is not critical, you will get resources, materials, and improve your stats by attacking yourself). Think about whether you want wall traps and troops in second account if you choose this option. * Players who have peace shields offer to protect troops for other alliance members giving them specific times for the shield ending. It is the responsibility of members who send their troops to monitor the time and take other measures when shield ends. You cannot add a new peace shield with reinforcing troops in your city and will need to send them home if you want to add an additional peace shield. 2. Under Attack - If you see a player/s nearby or players teleport in to attack our alliance do one or more of the following. * Alert everyone - Click on alliance, mail all, type 'we are under attack', click send. Post message in chat letting others know message to alliance has already been sent. Those with mail alerts on their device may be able to respond. * Watch to see which player is about to be attacked. Send your troops to reinforce them if the attacker is not too big - click reinforce twice, select your troops and click march (use winged boots if necessary). If we all reinforce the victim the attacker is more likely to lose troops as the wall traps, victims troops & reinforcing troops will defend. You must be prepared for your troops to be killed as they are outside your city and are not protected by hospitals, though they are protected by wall traps. Option: Add defense boosts. * Activate a peace shield or immediately call an 8 hour protection rally. * If you believe you are powerful enough to be victorious and other strong players are online to back you up you may choose to attack the attacker either alone or in a rally. In this case use war items to boost your attack strength before you begin attacking. 3. Attacking Others - You can freely attack others not in an alliance. Do not attack a player in another alliance without carefully evaluating them. * Ask a level 3 or higher member if you are not sure. To evaluate a player click on them, click PROFILE, click ALLIANCE. Look at alliance power and members (top left). Read alliance description, checking carefully for strong allies/friends and ensuring they don't have our allies or friends listed. Know our power and members (click ALLIANCE to view our power and number of members) and our allies. If you are confident that our alliance could win if you attack a player and create a retaliation then you can choose to attack. Double check with others if even slightly unsure. 4. Communications - We understand that you can become angry and upset if you are attacked. Under no circumstances are you to communicate rudely or disrespectfully with attackers. * We have leaders and generals to handle these issues (and level 3s if we are not online). If you feel you can communicate with an attacker and level 3 and up are not online then do so carefully. In all likelihood they will probably not stop attacking if you plead with them, but if you abuse them they can bring buddies with them to cause further damage to all of us. Never leave rude/disrespectful messages on alliance walls. 5. Alliance Chat - We are a friendly alliance. We will not tolerate inappropriate chat. * There are plenty of online forums for you to engage in inappropriate conversations. Occasional cussing accepted in difficult circumstances! - hey, we're human!)